dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Super Dragon Ball Heroes, odcinek 001: Gokū kontra Gokū! Kurtyna w górze. Niebotyczna bitwa na Więziennej Planecie!
pierwszy odcinek promocyjnej miniserii Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Fabuła Son Gokū i Vegeta trenują na Planecie Beerusa, toczą krótką potyczkę przeciwko Whisowi, w której Anioł zwycięża. Przybiega Mài i mówi, że Trunks zniknął. Shin dodaje, iż Trunks z przyszłości miał przybyć na tę planetę, by trenować. Zza drzewa wychodzi Fu, który tłumaczy, że jest przyjacielem Trunksa, i że Saiyanin został „uwikłał się w coś strasznego” i wylądował na Więziennej Planecie, na której są niebezpieczni różnych wszechświatów. Gokū, Vegeta i Mài przybywają na wspomnianą przez Fu planetę za pomocą teleportacji. Nadlatuje Son Gokū: Xeno, przemienia się w SSJ4 i rusza w stronę Gokū i spółki, chcąc jakby zaatakować stojącego za nimi Fu. Gokū z teraźniejszości transformuje się w SSJB i wyskakuje mu na spotkanie i zaczynają pojedynek. Son Gokū unosi się w górę i nagle uderza głową w przeźroczystą osłonę, jego Xeno odpowiednik tłumaczy, że to całkowicie zamknięta, odseparowana przestrzeń, a ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Obydwaj używają przeciwko sobie Kamehame-Hy; wiązki po zetknięciu ze sobą zmieniają się w pył. Śmiejący się Fu kpi z obydwu Gokūū, na co Saiyanin Xeno strzela w niego kulą energii, Demon z łatwością ją odbija. Son Gokū: Xeno wyjaśnia, że pracuje w Patrolu Czasu i zajmuje się łapaniem przestępców przekraczających wymiary. Fu tłumaczy, że Więzienna Planeta to teren jego eksperymentu; ośrodek własnoręcznie stworzony przez Demona. Fu zebrał na niej silnych wojowników z różnych czasoprzestrzeni, którzy mają tam dla niego walczyć po wsze czasy. Fu pyta Gokū: Xeno, czy celowo dał się schwytać, by móc zbadać to miejsce, Saiyanin nie odpowiada. Mài pyta się o Trunksa, Demon oznajmia że za to, iż pół-Saiyanin swobodnie podróżował w czasie i przestrzeni musi odbyć stosowną karę. Chciał użyć go jako przynęty, aby złapać też Mài. Dodaje też, że muszą zebrać siedem specjalnych smoczych kul (które przydzielił różnym wojownikom na planecie), by Trunks mógł z stamtąd uciec, po czym Demon znika. Tymczasem Trunks budzi się i wychodzi z więzienia, na swojej drodze napotyka Coolera w piątej formie, który chce smocze kule, którą nosi przy sobie Trunks. Fu na końcu mówi w swoim laboratorium, że wszyscy „aktorzy” są już na miejscu (czyli na Więziennej Planecie) i eksperyment może wejść w końcową fazę. A do Złego Saiyanina, mówi, że na swoją kolej musi jeszcze chwilkę poczekać. Główne wydarzenia *Gokū, Vegeta i Mài udają się na Planetę Więzienną, próbując uratować porwanego Trunksa z przyszłości. *Gokū spotyka i następnie walczy z Son Gokū: Xeno, swoim odpowiednikiem z alternatywnej linii czasowej. *Trunks z przyszłości spotyka Coolera, który pyta go o smoczą kulę, ale Trunks zdaje się nie wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Występowanie Postacie * Son Gokū (pozytywny), * Vegeta (neutralny), * Mài z przyszłości (pozytywna), * Fu (negatywny), * Son Gokū: Xeno (pozytywny), * Trunks z przyszłości (pozytywny), * Cooler (neutralny), * Whis (pozytywny), * Beerus (neutralny), * Shin (pozytywny), * Cumber (negatywny). Lokalizacje * Więzienna Planeta, * Planeta Beerusa. Obiekty * Pancerz bojowy, * Specjalne smocze kule. Formy i transformacje * Super Saiyanin Blue, * Super Saiyanin 4, * Piąta forma Coolera. Techniki * Kikōha, * Kamehame-Ha, * Teleportacja. Pojedynki * Son Gokū i Vegeta vs. Whis * Gokū (Super Saiyanin Blue) kontra Gokū: Xeno (Super Saiyanin 4). * Son Gokū: Xeno kontra Fu. Ciekawostka * Gdy Fu przebywa w swoim laboratorium na ekranach widać zamazane twarze Bojacka, Colda Daiō i Majin Ozotto. Galeria Planeta Beerusa (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku na treningu u Whisa (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Vegeta na treningu u Whisa (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Whis trenujący Goku i Vegetę (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Odpoczywający Beerus (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Whis pokonuje Vegetę i Goku (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Mai z przyszłości (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Vegeta (SDBH , odc. 001).jpg Whis (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Mai i Shin (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Shin (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Planeta Więzienna (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Planeta Więzienna (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku SSJB i Vegeta (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs, Goku (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku SSJB (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Goku (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Goku (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Goku (3) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Goku (4) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Przeźroczysta osłona (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (3) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (4) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (5) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Goku (5) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Vegeta i Mai (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (3) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Fu (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Fu (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Fu (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Goku; Xeno vs. Fu (3) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (4) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Vegeta i Mai (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (5) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (6) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (7) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (8) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Son Goku; Xeno SSJ 4 (6) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (9) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Specjalna Smocza Kula (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Planeta Więzienna (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Trunks z przyszłości (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Trunks z przyszłości (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Trunks z przyszłości (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Trunks z przyszłości (3) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Trunks z przyszłości (4) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Cooler w piątej formie (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Cooler w piątej formie (1) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Siedziba Fu (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (10) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Fu (11) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Cumber (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg Cumber (2) (SDBH, odc. 001).jpg SDBH, zapowiedź drugiego odcinka – tutuł.jpg|Zapowiedź drugiego odcinka en:Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet! es:Episodio 1 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission) pt-br:Goku vs. Goku! Começa uma super batalha na Prisão Planetária! fr:Mission de l'Univers épisode 001 it:Goku Vs Goku! Inizia una battaglia trascendente sul Pianeta Prigione! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki SDBH Kategoria:Odcinki zwykłe